Champagne High
by FleurHartz
Summary: Ron is at Harry and Hermione's wedding, and he's reflecting on all he's lost. Please R/R!
1. Something Blue

A/N- A little two parter song fic from me. I hope you like the first part, part two is coming soon.   
Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. "Champagne High" belongs to Sister Hazel.  
  
  
Ron Weasley looked at his reflection, taking in shaking breath. He smiled weakly as he looked at his extremely tall form in a tuxedo. This was the most well-dressed he ever remembered being. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on the door. Spinning around hopefully, he felt his heart drop when he saw who it was. Well, what were you expecting? He asked himself.  
  
"Hey, big brother." Ginny Weasley, now twenty-two, smiled widely at him.  
  
She was wearing the bridesmaid's dress of deep blue and looked nervous and excited.  
  
"Hey, Gin."  
  
"So, how are you doing? It's a pretty big day."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Ron lied; giving what he hoped was a convincing smile.  
  
"Great. Well, I better go. I was just saying hello. Oh, and Harry's looking for you." Ginny waved slightly, going to close the door.  
  
"Oh and, Gin? Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose she's still getting dressed. She might be done though. I think the groom's not supposed to see the bride before the wedding…but I don't think there's any rules about the best man." Ginny grinned again, leaving.  
  
Ron heard her words echoing through his head painfully. He took a deep steadying breath, trying to push away the thought that seemed to have poisoned his brain lately. You still love her. Ron angrily looked away from his reflection, and stormed out of the room.  
~*~  
*I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you  
I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
"I do" and "I do"*  
  
Ron walked down the ornate chapel stairs. This place was beautiful, extravagant even. Well of course. Harry was one of the richest men in London. You could never have given her anything like this. Ron thought to himself. Lost in his thoughts, Ron didn't even notice as he ran straight into someone.  
  
"Ron! Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" He looked up (or rather, down in Harry's case, Ron still towered over him) at his best friend for thirteen years. Somehow they had managed to stay close friends even six years after Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Harry looked flushed and nervous, and his pale skin gave an odd contrast to his bright green eyes.  
  
"You okay, Harry? You look…"  
  
"Awful? Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a little nervous." Harry laughed, and it sounded strangely high-pitched.  
  
Ron stifled a laugh.  
  
"You think after everything you've been through, marrying Hermione would be pretty easy." Ron said, disguising all bitterness in his voice remarkably well.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think, wouldn't you? It's not that I don't want to marry her, no, it's just…I didn't think it would be this nerve-wracking." Harry raked a hand through his messy black hair, which still stuck out at odd angles no matter what he did to it.  
  
"Oh, hey, Ron, I think Sirius and Lupin just got here. They're probably getting harassed by the media as we speak…could you go show them inside? I would, but--"  
  
"Right. Sure, Harry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They grinned at each other, and went their different directions.  
  
Ron stepped outside, and was immediately blinded by camera lights. He heard cries of "Is it Harry? Is it Harry?" And then everyone seemed to realize who had stepped through those doors, and backed off a little bit. One woman reporter shoved a microphone in his face.  
  
"Ron Weasley, right? Best friend of Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"You're also the best man today in the wedding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, correct?"  
  
"Well, aren't you well-informed." Ron said sarcastically, trying to push past the reporter.  
  
"Isn't it also true that you dated Hermione Granger while at Hogwarts? Any resentment towards Harry there?"  
  
Ron looked at her darkly.  
  
"What is this for, the tabloids?"  
  
She looked offended.  
  
"So what if it is?" She said, pursing her lips.  
  
"Excuse me." Ron said sharply, pushing past her again.  
  
He reached Sirius and Lupin, who also both had microphones shoved in their faces and had a deer in headlights expression on both of their faces.  
  
"You're needed inside." Ron said pointedly, leading them away from the reporters.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." Sirius said, looking relieved.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Good grief, I didn't think there would be this big of a media turnout." Lupin said, looking bewildered.  
  
"Remember whose wedding this is." Ron said.  
  
"True." Sirius added, and all three men entered the chapel.  
  
Ron showed them both the way to the chapel (it was rather labyrinth-like) and headed off alone again. He started towards what he hoped was the room where he had left his tie, and pushed open the first ornate door he came to when he went up a stairway that looked vaguely familiar. He nearly slammed it shut when he saw Hermione standing there in her wedding dress.  
  
*And I do a number on myself  
And all that I thought to be  
And you'll be the one  
That just left me undone  
By my own hesitation*  
  
"Whoa, s-sorry." Ron said, flustered.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I'm was just going to hide out in here anyway, but it's good to see you."  
  
"No, really, I'll leave." Ron said, still talking rather strangely.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. Stay. I wanted to talk to you anyway…it's going to be crazy at the reception."  
  
"That's what you get when you marry a celebrity." Ron shrugged.  
  
"I suppose." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"So, are you nervous?" Ron asked, not really even looking at her.  
  
"Not really, actually. I'm really excited, of course, but not nervous. I'm completely positive that this is what I should be doing with my life." She smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh." Ron said stupidly.  
  
"It's just crazy, you know? I mean…marrying Harry. I have to admit, it feels a little weird." She said, sitting down carefully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I mean, I dated you for three years, Ron."  
  
*And for the million hours that we were   
Well, I'll smile and remember it all  
Then I'll turn and go*  
  
"Yeah, but things…things are different now, Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm just glad we're still friends." She smiled, taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah. Me too. After our break-up, I don't think many people would have stayed friends."  
  
Hermione laughed weakly.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
They fell into silence for a moment. Ron felt his heart beating out of his chest. But he couldn't say anything. He wouldn't ruin this for them. He was their best friend.   
  
"Just don't-don't forget me, okay? Even after you two are married, remember me, all right?' Ron said weakly.  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Ron, I would never, ever forget you."  
  
She hugged him tightly. Ron felt his heart hammering against his chest. You have to let her go, Ron. It's over between you and her. Let it go.  
  
He pulled away.   
  
"I'll see you later, Hermione."  
  
She looked a little hurt.  
  
"Er…okay. See you."  
  
*While your story's completed  
Mine is a long way from done*  
  
Ron felt his head spinning, and he was starting to feel sick. Running a hand through his hair, he realized he needed a drink-badly. Heading for the bar, he sat down and was headed a crystal goblet of champagne. He downed it in one breath, and asked for more. Maybe if he drank enough, the picture of Hermione's face in his mind would start to blur.  
  
*Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future, but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high*  
  
"Hey, Ron." Ginny sat down beside him.  
  
"Gin." Ron acknowledged her presence vaguely.  
  
"Isn't it a little early?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at his empty glass.  
  
"No." Ron said irritably, wanting to be alone.  
  
"Ron, what's the matter? You look awful."  
  
"You know damn well what's the matter, Gin." Ron said, slamming his glass down and storming off.  
  
Ginny watched him go, realization sinking in.  
  
"Oh, Ron…" She said softly, shaking her head.  
  
*Spring turned to summer  
But then winter turned to mean  
The distance seemed right  
At the time it was best to leave*  
  
An eighteen year old Hermione entered Ron's flat, and saw him packing.  
  
"R-Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione looked at him throwing his clothes into a suitcase.  
  
"I can't deal with this right now, Hermione."  
  
"What? You can't deal with me right now? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That's not what I said."  
  
"But that's what you mean."  
  
Ron crossed the room and grabbed her by the arms, his blue eyes furious.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. You know that. I love you so much it hurts. But you-we fight almost everyday, even after we've been dating since we were fifteen. I want this to work. But I don't think it ever will. I can't do this. If we can't be happy together, then we shouldn't even try to make this work."  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Ron-I know we had a bad fight last night…but I was coming over here to apologize. I was really stressed about my job, I'm sorry! I love you, you know that!"  
  
"Yes, I know that. But it's not just last night, Hermione. It's practically every night. Sometimes we make each other so happy, and I think it's going to work. But then-then we're fighting. I thought it would go away once I finally realized how much I love you and told you. But it didn't. I've got to leave for awhile, Hermione."  
  
"No!" Hermione's eyes were quickly filling with tears.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. Maybe we're just having a bad spot, maybe some time apart will do us both some good."  
  
"Where will you go?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
"I've already applied for a job at Bill's bank, at Egypt. I'll be back in a year, Hermione."  
  
"A year? What, Ron, you just expect me to wait for you?"  
  
"You do whatever the hell you want."  
  
"Ron, please! I know we fight, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."  
  
"You know I feel the same way. But that's not enough."  
  
"Why isn't it enough?" Hermione was sobbing now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to go." Ron turned to leave.  
  
Hermione's body shook with sobs as she watched him leave. But suddenly he stopped, dropped his suitcase, and crossed the room to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her, harder and more passionately than ever before. And she kissed him back.  
  
"I will always love you." He said quietly.  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?" She asked, her voice choked.  
  
"Because it's the best thing for both us. Good-bye, Hermione."  
  
She didn't say anything, just watched him leave her.  
  
And when the door slammed shut, Hermione collapsed with sobs, crying like a little girl.  
  
*And to leave behind  
What I once thought was fine  
And so real to me  
And while I'm still gone  
On the quest for my song  
I'm at your celebration*  
  
Ron recalled that memory with painful clarity. He had stayed at Bill's bank for three years, longer than he had anticipated. He didn't want to come back, didn't want to hurt her anymore. But when he had come back, she had found solace with the one person he least expected-Harry. He had been the one person to help her through after her break-up with Ron, and after a year or so, feelings had developed for each other. They realized that they had been slowly falling in love in Ron's absence. And now, today, they were getting married. Ron had come back to find them dating, and in a year, engaged. He couldn't believe it. He felt betrayed. But somehow, miraculously, he had salvaged his friendship, both with Harry and Hermione. And now, he was the best man at their wedding.   
  
*And for the million hours that we were  
Well I'll smile and remember it all  
Then I'll turn and go  
While your story's completed  
Mine is a long way from done*  
  
Ron went into the lavish bathroom at the church, splashing his face with cold water. He looked at his reflection. Get it together, Ron. He commanded himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force back all the memories he had with Hermione. That was over. And he couldn't take it back.  
  
A/N- I'll finish this up, I promise! I have to go do some stuff, but expect the second part very soon. I hope you are liking this so far, please give me a nice and lengthy review! Much love to all of you, expect the continuation soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Second Guess

A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! A couple quick notes- someone thought that if Ron wanted to really get wasted, he'd go for something a leeetle stronger than champagne. The same though entered my mind, but I thought that would be kind of random for the song to be about a champagne high and him downing vodka or something. All right, well, on with the fic! I hope you enjoy! (Oh, and this is turning out to be a three parter!)  
Disclaimer- All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. "Champagne High" belongs to Sister Hazel.  
  
Ron stepped outside the bathroom and took a few more deep breaths. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to do something, to say something. But he knew he couldn't. If he dared say anything to Hermione, either way it would turn out badly. She would either have to nicely reject him, and he'd ruin her wedding day, or if by some fluke chance, she felt the same- well, Harry would never speak to either of them again. Ron raked a hand through his hair again, breathing hard. How was he going to get through this?  
  
Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
  
Hermione sat in the empty, quiet room, looking at her reflection. She smiled widely, but then realized it looked a little fake. What was her problem? This was her wedding day! Ecstatic happy day! She forced herself to smile wider, but then she was starting to look a little frightening, so she stopped. Who was she kidding? She would never dare say any of this to anyone, but lately, her relationship with Harry had lost a lot of its excitement. She felt so comfortable with him, and he so happily agreed with her on everything that it was just getting boring. She loved Harry, she did! It was just that in their first year of dating or so, she thought they had been so crazily in love. But then…Ron had come back. Hermione promised herself she would never fall in love with him again. Being in a relationship with Ron was chaotic and capricious and it made her feel so confused and angry that she could hardly see straight. But Ron and she just fit together. It was inexplicable. They were so completely different, but Ron challenged her in a way that Harry never could. Hermione looked down at the sizeable diamond on her finger, and sighed heavily. She remembered so clearly the first time she and Ron had kissed. They were fifteen, and deep in one of their infamous arguments. Everyone had pretty much learned to clear out when these occurred, so they were by themselves in the common room. She was yelling angrily about something, something which really wasn't that important. And Ron had suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Kissing Ron was like being drunk. She felt like she could barely stand up, and she felt dizzy and wonderful. She and Harry had first kissed when she was nineteen. He had been walking her to her flat after they had seen a movie. And both of them noticed that something felt different that night. Kissing each other just seemed the appropriate thing to do. And it was nice. But nothing like Ron. Everything was just so different about them. And Harry had seemed like what she had wanted. The antithesis to she and Ron's relationship. But every time she saw Ron, she felt a strange longing to have what they had had again. Hermione felt tears threatening her eyes. This was making her head hurt.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny knocked, opening the door.  
  
"Hermione, I think-" She started to say, then saw Hermione's face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ginny gasped, racing over to her.  
  
Hermione broke down, hugging Ginny tightly.  
  
"Please tell me those are happy tears." Ginny said nervously.  
  
Hermione shook her head miserably.  
  
'Okay, honey, what's the matter?" Ginny helped her sit down on the velvet couch.  
  
"I-I'm so confused, Gin!" Hermione cried.  
  
"About the floral arrangements? We took care of those! Blue roses, they flew them in."  
  
"No, not the damn floral arrangements, who I'm in love with!!" Hermione started to cry harder.  
  
"I'm hoping Harry's the front runner." Ginny's brows went together.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Hermione wiped impatiently at her eyes.  
  
Ginny paused for a moment thoughtfully.  
  
"Surely you're not referring to a certain brother of mine." Ginny looked even more nervous.  
  
Hermione started crying again.  
  
"Hermione, really, Ron's not that great…he never puts the toilet seat down, enjoys singing show tunes in the shower….really, he's awful." Ginny was speaking very quickly.  
  
"Gin, I'm serious. I don't think I can go through with this!"  
  
"But don't you love Harry?"  
  
"Of course I do. Just…maybe not like I thought I did."  
  
Ginny put her head in her hands.  
  
"This isn't happening." She moaned.  
  
"Hey, you're not the one walking down the aisle! Gin, I have no clue what I'm supposed to do here!"  
  
Ginny wore a bleak expression.  
  
"It's looks to me like you've got two choices here. And one is going to leave a wedding without a bride."  
  
A/N- The next part will come soon, I promise. I'd love your input on how you think this should end up.  



End file.
